


Scare

by Tintentrinkerin



Series: 300 follower celebration on tumblr [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Fix It, M/M, Major Character Injury, alternative ending, post 15.20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Summary: Dean is injured in the barn, but Sam is able to call 911 in time.Part of my 300 Follower Celebration on tumblr!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wincest
Series: 300 follower celebration on tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Scare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queermermaids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/gifts).



“Sorry, I gave you quite a scare, huh?”  
It was the euphemism of the century, Sam thought. It hadn’t just been a scare, Sam’s world has almost shattered in a million pieces in that barn. Gladly calling 911 had been an option still and Dean could be saved. It was a critical injury and a very long, very nerve wrecking surgeries. The hours Sam had to wait for the doctors to finally come up to him and telling him Dean had survived. More than nine hours Sam had worried and cried and the first thing Dean says? ‘Quite a scare.’   
Dean looked tiny and broken, connected to cables to monitors. Everything beeping. Everything showing Dean was indeed alive.   
“That was close”, Sam whispered, leaning down and touch Dean’s forehead with his, placing a shy kiss on Dean’s lips. “Don’t do that ever again … I thought I’ve lost you… forever this time.”  
Dean smiled, his lips trembling now. Not cool at all, not tough at all. He was just as scared as Sam. “I promise, Sammy”, he whispered. “We friggin retire, man. Right here.”

It’s not clear to Sam if Dean was joking or not but it was crystal clear to Sam, that he definitely stopped hunting now. The had their fate in their own hands now, no God pressing replay or mute or make them rise from the dead. He wanted him and Dean to die as old saggy men sitting on a veranda somewhere in the wide countryside of Texas, Missouri, Indiana… somewhere but here.

“We retire.” Sam promised. And he can’t wait for it to happen.

It took several weeks for Dean to recover. He’s weak, lost a lot of blood, nerve damage, spinal damage. But he wanted to be home. Stubborn as he was, he signed the papers as soon as he could walk from his bed to the door and back. Sam took him home, driving the Impala. He knows it won’t be the same after the barn. Dean would need help with certain things and Sam knew he would be frustrated about it for a long time. Dean wasn’t used to ask for help. It wouldn’t be easy and Dean would probably regret being alive more than once. But when they first laid down in Dean’s bed again, Miracle cuddled up to their feet, Dean was blissful. And quiet. Sam cried silently, pressing himself close to Dean’s body.   
He knew it was selfish but he would defend his decision to save Dean. He did it for them. 

Dean played with Sam’s hair, sighed and said quietly. “I meant everything I said in the barn. Every damn thing, Sammy. It was always us and it will be forever.” Sam nodded. “I love you.” he replied. Nothing to be said easily for both of them. 

Sam’s sobbing stopped eventually and he gave Dean a smile. “Will it be okay?”  
Dean smiled. It’s half optimistic, half sad. “I think so. I didn’t want to die, I wanted to be at peace, Sam.”

“I know.”

Silence. For a while. Miracle seemed to be hunting a rabbit in her dream, she was whining and barking, moving her legs like she was running.

“I can apply for jobs and we buy a ranch somewhere. We leave the bunker behind and settle down somewhere else”, Sam said, “I may or may not have found some interesting offers online.”

He looked at Dean, hopeful and anxious at the same time.

“Sounds about right. I’ll stay at home? With Miracle? Cook you dinner, wear a slutty version of an apron?”

Sam smiled. He knew Dean hated being incapable of being physically active, but the doctors also said he could make some progress. But he’d never run a marathon again or even lift something heavy. 

“Or you leave the apron completely.”

Dean kissed Sam’s hair, then his forehead, his lips. It’s the most intimate thing they can think of right now. But it was better than being without Dean completely. Not feel him close again. 

“And stay away from anything sharp and pointy.”

“Except-” Dean started but Sam shut him down with a new kiss. 

“Yes, except that.” 

Dean closed his eyes and it didn’t took him long to pass out in Sam’s arms.   
It wasn’t perfect. It had left permanent damage.

But it was them against all odds. 

Sam asked for nothing more but being with Dean. When he falls asleep too, Miracle isn’t chasing rabbits anymore and the family of three is at peace for a little while.


End file.
